1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for pushing a stack of printed products off a table out of a stacking receptacle determined by four lateral edges of the printed products.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 0 153 983 B1 discloses a device of the aforementioned kind in which the individually fed printed products are stacked on a table in a stacking receptacle and are removed from the table as a stack.
This device requires a relatively high expenditure for adjusting and converting a cross-section of the stacking receptacle, viewed in the loading direction, as well as of the auxiliary pushing device.